


Keep This Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag This, M/M, absolute pointless kissing, fluff?, it's weird - Freeform, prompts, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Taxi, Blood, Secrets- Draville. </p>
<p>Draco and Neville end up sharing a cab. A bit more than that happens on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep This Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aetherlumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherlumos/gifts).



> So, a prompt for my lovely Naz. It makes little sense.

When the Cab driver started to pull over, Neville protested.

Of course, he knew it was raining, and he knew most of other cabs were out of commision because of inspection, and   
he was perfectly aware of the face that there was more than enough space in his cab, but that wasn't the point,   
because when he looked out of the window at the first sign of slowing and saw platinum blond hair, his stomach   
sank.

"Please, I'm in a hurry. Could we pass this man up?"

"Sorry," The driver said, not sounding the least bit sorry, "I can't jus' pass 'im up. Rain's pickin' up an' I don' wanna leave 'im just out there, yeah? Do unto others, and all tha'."

"Yes, yes, I realize, but sir. This man-"

"Tha's enough of it! I'm pickin' 'im up an' if you've a problem then you can walk!"

Neville took a quiet moment to curse the Cabby in his mind, shuffling over when they pulled to a stop and pulling his briefcase over to rest in front of his shins. The door jerked open and the blond man rushed inside, shivering and shaking rain from his hair, some of which landed carelessly on Neville.

"Thanks,' The man said, and Neville jerked in surprise.

"Where to, lad?" The Cabby asked, grinning like he'd just watched his child's first step, as though the arguement with the impatient, squirrelly man in the back had never happened.

"Tower Hamlets, please," The Blond said, politely enough, and he just then seemed to pause enough to notice the other man in the cab.

"Oh, sorry," He said strictly, scooting away from Neville the slightest bit. He seemed hurt, like the movement pained him, and Neville caught a glimpse of what was possibly the reason when a flash of wet red caught his eyes before the other turned.

"What's that, then, Malfoy?" Neville asked plainly, peering around to see the man's side.

"Nothing that concerns you," He snapped, turning his nose up. That comforted Neville, really. Good to see it was the same ol' imperious Draco that had strutted around school, and not an overly polite stranger he didn't know how to deal with. Really, he didn't know how to deal with any Draco.

"I'm just trying to lend some help," Neville said.

"It's not welcome," And that was that.

Thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully, Neville was headed to the same place as Draco, which meant the two could sit in silence, waiting for their destination to come up, and then be on their separate ways.

A minute into the tense ride he heard a sigh beside him, and a hastily mumbled -so low he was sure he imagined it- "Sorry."

Neville turned, eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not repeating myself, Longbottom," And the Cabby snickered at his name.

"Are you alright, though? I've got some-" He glanced at the driver "-herbs in my bag that might help, if you'd like them."

"'Ey! Don't you be sellin' any drugs in my cab! I've got Bobbys on instant dial, I swear!"

"There aren't any drugs in my briefcase," Neville groused.

"Fine," Malfoy said strictly, looking expectant, ending the disagreement with the Cabby, "Then I'll take it."

"Not afraid I'll poison you?" Neville grinned, and he saw Malfoy's taken aback look when he did. Must be the teeth. He'd gotten them straightened and it really did wonders for his face, he was told.

"As if anything you brewed up could actually poison me if it were meant to. What was your potions mark? P?"

"In sixth year it was an E, actually," Neville said a bit too casually, and he reveled in the next look of shock on the blond's face. That his potion skills were so poor thanks to his teacher, and not himself, was a great burden off his back.

Fishing out a proper mending potion, he handed it over without a word, and Malfoy took it just as quietly. Inspecting it for a moment, Draco seemed to find everything in order, and he popped the top with a groan and downed the entire vial. When he tried to hand it back, Neville shook his head.

"Keep it. Don't want any residue spilling out on my papers."

"Papers? Draco asked incredulously.

"From my work, Malfoy," Neville grinned, "We are headed to the same district."

"Surprisingly enough," Malfoy spat, apparently too blown away by the fact that he and Neville Longbottom and similar jobs. He didn't comment further, though, apprently quelled in the knowledge that he'd gotten in the short time they'd shared a cab.

"Don't tell anyone about this," He said suddenly, looking at Neville like a cornered dog.

"Why would I? You're hardly the most interesting point in my day," Neville said airily.

The blond sputtered for a moment, but then calmed, eying Neville like a prospective new toy, and it made the brunet uncomfortable.

"Right. Hardly," He agreed a long pause later, scooting a bit closer.

Neville left the conversation at that, suddenly exhausted by the appearance of his old tormenter. He leaned away from the other man and turned his gaze to the window, content to watch passing scenery rather than the suspicious, planning look being aimed at him from across the cab.

Because of his averted gaze, he didn't suspect the hand on his knee, and he was embarrassed to say it made him jump.

"What are you doing?" He grimaced, glancing over.

"I don't like not being interesting," Draco mused, and Neville wiped his hand off of his knee.

"That isn't my problem. Stop touching me so casually."

"Why? The blond cooed, his voice suddenly turning sugarly, a stark difference between the academic feel it'd had seconds prior.

"Because I've asked you to," Neville glared.

"Since when have I done what I'm told?" Draco grinned, and then he leaned over and kissed him.

Neville very distantly heard the Cabby sputter, and it was ust his luck he'd gotten in a cab with a homophobe, but maybe that wasn't what he should've been focusing on.

Draco was a surprisingly average kisser. Not the best but certainly not the worst at it, at least in Neville's experience. Once he and Seamus had gotten drunk in fifth year and spent the entire time making out in the dorm's showers until Harry woke up and kicked them out. Harry was really very grumpy in the mornings, if he remembered correctly.

His hand came up of its own volition and that was enough for Neville to be convinced it was totally cool to be doing this. Apparently he was okay with it, so he rolled with it. Draco was still wet from the rain and his pants were soaking up water where the blond leaned against his knees but it was good.

"What are you doing?" Neville managed to get out when Draco pulled up for air.

"Being interesting," He replied casually, smirking in a way that reminded Neville of who this was, and suddenly he was very uncomfortable.

"Stop, Malfoy." And, suprisingly enough, he did.

He didn't look too put out about it, though, merely scooted back to his side (Malfoy's don't _scoot_ ) and stared ahead. A glance at the Cabby told Neville the man was very uncomfortable with what was happening, and he took satisfaction in that. The man was a dick, anyway.

Soon enough they were pulling up next to CW, the Cabby not saying anything except to tell them the fare, and Neville payed for both of them before Malfoy could protest, though he didn't know why.

When they stepped out, Neville made to walk away- he had a very important meeting- but Draco stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Keep this a secret, alright?" Draco smiled, and it looked real enough that Neville was nodding before he could think about it.

"Good, thanks," Draco grinned, before his eyes flickered over to something behind Neville, and he waved, "Got to be off. Thanks for the nice morning, and the cab fare." Then he brushed Neville aside.

"What was that about?" He heard behind him, and he turned to see Draco with his hand tangled up in _Harry Potter's_.

"Nothing. We were just catching up," Draco replied easily, leaning forward to give Harry a loving little kiss.

"With Neville?" The green eyed man asked speculatively, and Draco nodded.

"Why not?"

Neville watched them walk away, suddenly feeling very sick.


End file.
